


He Can't Have What's Mine

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Ethan Gold, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Boys Kissing, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Cock Rings, Declarations Of Love, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, First Love, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rage, Rewrite, Season/Series 02, Sex, Sex Toys, Showers, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian follows Justin to Ethan's and when Ethan opens the door he doesn't think he just sends his fist into Ethan's face before he even says a word.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	He Can't Have What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This came into my head and wouldn't leave so I wrote it out. I could actually see the punch which was like the one that Brian gave Michael. This takes place at the end of season 2 before the Rage party happened.
> 
> AN2: If anyone knows what month Justin's birthday is in please let me know. It's for another story I have written.

Brian wasn't sure what came over him, but he was pissed off that much he did know. He had followed Justin after what Michael had said. He didn't believe him at first, Michael was always trying to come between them so why should he be right? He'd found out where Justin was going though and he was trying not to let his fuse blow. However after he'd watched Justin go in he'd gone up the stairs to the apartment his self before knocking on the door. 

He thought that Justin might open it since he hadn't gone in but maybe a minute before. It was the stupid fiddle player that opened the door though. He'd seen him looking at him confused at who he was and he'd just lost it. He'd punched him right in the face knocking him back on his ass. That had all taken place a second ago. 

"What's mine is sure the fuck not yours. You touch Justin again and I will break something on you." Brian growled out before he looked towards Justin who was standing there shocked. "Does that tell you if I give a damn about you?" He asked. "Now we're leaving and you're not coming back." He added before taking hold of Justin's hand. 

He wasn't going to fucking share Justin with some fucking asshole that thought he could sweet talk Justin. He didn't give Justin a chance to argue with him as he buckled Justin in once he'd put him in the Jeep seat his self. They were getting the hell out of here and going back to the loft before he said a word. If he spoke now he wouldn't be responsible for what he said. He'd punched the guy out for trying to steal Justin from him as it was. He hadn't been thinking when he'd slugged him except about getting Justin away from the asshole. It wasn't in his nature to do something like that. The only thing he could think of was how the slickback greese ball thought he would get to put his fingers near Justin all he wanted. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin was still trying to figure out what to say because shocked wasn't close to what he was feeling. He wasn't sure there was a word for what he felt. There was defiantly a part of him that was turned on. There was also the part of him that was so fucking happy that Brian had actually admitted he cared. He hadn't said it the way he'd thought he would, but he'd punched Ethan in the face before telling him to keep away from him. If that wasn't Brian saying or rather showing he loved him he wasn't sure what was. He had also added the part about asking if that was proof. If he'd been able to do it he would have kissed him right then. 

He hadn't dared object when Brian had pulled him out of the apartment or tightened his seat belt. He could see that Brian was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white now. He wanted whatever Brian was going to do when they got to the loft. He wouldn't have brought him with if he wasn't going to do something besides kick him to the curb. He should have known that Brian cared, but he'd been so stupid. He hadn't actually thought about going back again, he'd just done it. He'd come to a decision before Brian had punched his way in though. 

Justin didn't move once they parked either flinching when Brian slammed the Jeep door. He was defiantly upset and he knew he'd gone too far. He'd broken the rules that he'd laid down, but he hadn't thought about it at the time he'd done it. He hadn't thought passed the fact that Ethan kept saying he loved him. He should have known better than, but he was struggling to know if Brian cared. He couldn't read Brian anymore which sucked like hell. Brian removed him from the Jeep after taking his seat belt off. He wasn't holding onto his wrist this time though. Brian's fingers were locked together with his own as they walked into the building. Instead of going up the lift they took the stairs. Thankfully Brian wasn't practically dragging him this time though.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian didn't say anything when he unlocked the door or shut it back. Justin watched Brian set the alarm, their hands still together. Brian didn't stop walking once they were moving again until they were in the bathroom. He finally let go of Justin's hand jerking Justin's pants down after getting his shoes off. He stripped Justin down until he was completely naked turning him around so he was facing the shower door. He stripped his own clothes off before moving Justin into the shower. He turned the water own making Justin stand under it getting him wet before picking up the soap. 

He washed every inch of Justin's body from his hair all the way down to his feet. He wanted every single trace of the fiddler gone from Justin's body. He washed him twice over just to make sure he was scrubbed clean. He didn't talk either and once he'd had Justin washed he made him stand in the corner of the shower until he showered his self. The body language he was giving off he knew that Justin wasn't going to move. He'd never seen him this way before and he'd never been this way before. 

He had been furious when he'd punched the fiddler, but right now he wasn't. Right now he just wanted to get cleaned up before going to their bed and fucking Justin. He was aggrivated the most instead of any other emotion. He wanted to take Justin apart nice and slow before he sank into him. He wanted to pound him into the bed and deny him even an ounce of release the rest of the day.

Brian got them out of the shower once he was finished drying Justin off first before he toweled off too. While he'd been washing Justin he'd fingered him for a moment. He'd wanted to make sure every inch of him was clean. The only thing Justin had said was he didn't touch me there. It had been a relief to know that the bastard hadn't been allowed to have what was his there. Once he was satisfied that they were dry enough he guided Justin into the bedroom taking him to the corner. He put him there spreading his legs apart making him face the wall. He brought Justin's hands up placing them on the wall so he wouldn't fall. He also brought his hand down on each of Justin's ass cheeks slapping them. It wasn't enough to do actual damage, but enough to send the message across. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin didn't move when Brian rained another set of four down on each of his cheeks. He took the punishment for screwing up. He'd broken Brian's trust and he'd fractured their relationship in what he'd done. He loved Brian yet he'd repaid him by cheating on him, which was what he'd done. He was hoping that Brian wouldn't make him leave after it was over. As stupid as it sounded he hadn't done it to lose Brian. He'd just wanted to know he was loved and cared for. He'd forgotten after the snowboarding trip was cancelled all at once and his birthday had sucked more than that.

When Brian moved away he didn't dare turn to see where he was going. He kept standing against the wall waiting for Brian to come back. He heard Brian opening drawers and a bag rattling as well. He didn't know what Brian was doing, but he felt his heart racing with excitment. Most would be worried after what Brian had already done, but he wasn't. He finally saw that Brian did care and it was turning him on. He'd been hard as a rock since Brian had punched Ethan knocking him on the floor. He hadn't even been hard when he'd gone into Ethan's though. 

Brian finally came back reaching around Justin slipping a cock ring on him. Justin groaned knowing that he wasn't going to get to cum any time soon. He hated when he had to wear them because it always meant Brian was going to take him apart. He loved and hated the feeling of dry orgasms. The emotional state of cumming, but not being able to have his release. He didn't object though as Brian pulled his hips back more, but didn't move him from the wall. 

Brian squatted down behind Justin pulling his cheeks apart as he thrust his tongue in giving Justin no warning. He had come up with his punishment for Justin while he'd been driving them back here. He kept moving his tongue in and out of Justin letting him have this pleasure. Justin wasn't going to be cumming though. He'd saw to that and he wasn't sure if he'd let him cum before this punishment was over with either. He didn't keep his tongue in Justin's ass long before moving to his fingers. He opened Justin up one at a time with lube until he had three deep inside of Justin. He didn't touch his prostate though knowing it would be what Justin wanted. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin moaned feeling the familiar feeling in his stomach that meant he'd be cumming soon. He just couldn't reach that with the cock ring. He finally moved though thursting back onto Brian's fingers wanting him to give him what he wanted. Brian kept avoiding his prostate though even when he scissored his fingers in him. Brian pulled his fingers free finally before taking the plug he'd brought out. He covered it in lube before sliding it into Justin's hole. Justin let out a shout as it struck his prostate and he went over the edge without having a drop of cum leave his body. 

Brian bottomed it out looking at how nice it sit against Justin's hole as his legs shook. He didn't pull it back out however. Instead he turned the switch on the remote to the highest setting before getting Justin to stand against the wall completely his legs together. It made the plug that much more intense since it would be closed off. He ran his hands over Justin's body, but he didn't touch his cock. He pinched and pulled at his nipples though twisting each one. He tugged just right on the nipple ring hearing Justin's whimpers as the vibrating plug did it's work. It rested right against his prostate and it was snug against it too. He should know he'd let Justin take him apart weeks ago with it. 

"I care about you Justin. I don't know when it happened, but I do love you. You broke my trust though. I'm disappointed in you right now. I don't know when I can trust you again. I need to think about that. While I am, you're going to stand here. You're going to take your punishment. You're going to think about what you did. I'm going to leave you here for a little. When the time goes off I'll be back. It will not signal this is over though, only that I'm coming back." Brian said with each sentence twisted the plug or tugged at Justin's nipples. He pulled away setting the timer to fifteen minutes before walking away. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Those fifteen minutes went by slow for Justin and he was sure he was going to fall a few times. The pulsing in his ass was making his cock even harder. He felt the emotional release washing over him again halfway through it. He wanted to take the cock ring off and let his self cum. He didn't hold back the sounds either letting Brian's name fall from his mouth like a chant. The wall was the only thing holding him up as his prostate continued to be battered. Anyone would think he was being tortured, but he loved it. 

He hadn't been too far gone to hear what Brian had said. He'd said what he'd wanted to hear, but it hurt too knowing he'd hurt Brian. He never wanted to hurt Brian yet he'd done it and he wasn't going to ever go back to Ethan. He had no reason too when he had everything here with Brian. He hadn't made the choice now though, he'd made it before he even walked into Ethan's apartment. He'd lost focus of that, but he wasn't lost anymore. He wasn't going to fuck up again because he loved Brian. He now knew that Brian loved him back. 

The sound of the timer going off brought Brian back pressing his body against Justin's. He moved his hands over Justin's body kissing along his spine. He'd thought about what he wanted to do while he'd been listening to Justin. He knew he'd felt another release while he'd been watching him. He'd almost cum his self as he'd jacked off, but he'd held off. He turned the plug down to one, but not all the way off. He cupped Justin's balls feeling how heavy they were. 

"I'm sorry Brian. I'd like another chance at being us. I was horrible at repaying what you did for me. I have no excuse as to why I did it and you can punish me all you want. I deserve it, but please don't make me leave." Justin pleaded knowing he couldn't handle it if Brian made him go. 

"I said I love you, you think I'm going to just kick you out. We both fucked up in the last few weeks." Brian said turning Justin around so he was looking at him. He let Justin lean against the wall knowing he couldn't stand on his own. "I don't know how to be what you want, but I can't lose you. I have never in my life punched anyone, but I did today. You destroyed everything that I ever believed in." He moved forward finally allowing his self to kiss Justin. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin moaned wrapping his arms around Brian to feel closer to him. He deepened the kiss feeling Brian's tongue slide into his mouth. He let Brian have control needing to feel him more than anything right now. When Brian lifted him up he wrapped his legs around him for the short walk to the bed. They didn't break apart until they needed air after they were lying on the bed. He'd thought he was going to lose this right for what he'd done. Most people wouldn't have brought him back to start with.

Brian reached down pulling the plug from Justin tossing it away. He looked down at Justin seeing so many emotions looking back at him. He'd been the one that was scared Justin was going to walk away, yet he saw that fear in Justin too. He lost any interest in finishing the punishment that he'd thought Justin deserved. He hadn't planned on even letting his self fuck Justin, but he needed it right now; they both did. 

He kissed Justin again putting every ounce of what he was feeling into it. When he needed air he moved to Justin's neck sucking at his pulse. He could feel Justin's heart beat against his lips worrying the spot until he saw a mark forming. He moved down sucking Justin's nipples, bitting down and pulling them both. His tongue worried around the ring that was there too getting a moan from Justin. He moved down after that kissing every inch of Justin's torso. He nipped and sucked around where Justin's cock rested. He just didn't touch the member itself though. 

Brian reached over getting the lube and one of the condoms tearing it open. He took hold of Justin's hand leaning down. "You know where it goes, put it on me." He smiled leaning forward after putting Justin's legs over his shoulders. He watched Justin do just what he said while adding more lube to Justin's hole. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin let out a long moan feeling Brian sliding inside of him. He pulled Brian down claiming his mouth. Brian's tongue danced with his not battling for any kind of control this time. He let his hands move wherever he could reach on Brian. He felt like he was going to explode as it was from earlier. Brian was taking his time though barely moving on the way in until he finally felt him bottom out. He clenched around Brian not ready for him to move. When he let up allowing Brian to move he pulled back just as slow. 

Brian found the spot on Justin's neck he'd already made sucking at it again. He kept the slow pace going as deep as he could into Justin. He'd thought about a punishing fuck that Justin wouldn't forget, but he didn't feel it anymore. The only thing he wanted was to show Justin that his words weren't fake. He hadn't just said them to get Justin to stay, he meant every word of it. He didn't alter his thrusts taking it slow finding a new way to take Justin apart. He went back to kissing Justin moaning as he felt his orgasm getting closer. 

Justin felt the ache inside of him building up knowing he would burst if he couldn't actually cum this time. He let out a gasp feeling Brian freeing his cock from it's prison a few moments later. He ached all over, but it was in complete pleasure. He clenched around Brian moaning as Brian's mouth attahed to his neck again. He felt a bolt of pleasure go straight to his cock when Brian bit down a little harder. 

Brian pulled back looking down at Justin in the eyes of the man he loved. The one man that could tear him apart from the inside out. The blue eyed man that ripped away everything he had ever done to keep people out. Justin had destroyed him, but it was a destruction that he wasn't going to run from anymore. That destruction had broken down his walls and got him to say what he felt. He moved his thumb over Justin's face wiping away the emotions that had flooded out in the only other way possible. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I love you, Justin Taylor." Brian said barely above a whisper. "I forgive you, my sweet prince." He smiled before pulling back thrusting forward causing them both to cry out in pleasure as they reached their climax together.

Justin held onto Brian unable to speak for the longest time as he was finally able to cum. Brian picked the pace up thrusting into him at full force as they road out their orgasm together. Brian's hand wrapping around his cock stripping him as the cum kept tearing from his body. He kept meeting every thrust that Brian dealt him feeling as if his body would never reach the end of the build up's release. 

"I love you too, Brian Kinney." Justin finally said back letting his legs fall down to the bed unable to keep them up any longer. "You're my knight if I'm the prince." He smiled feeling relief hearing that Brian forgave him. 

Brian returned the smile kissing Justin before he pulled free of his body. He got rid of the condom before pulling Justin to his feet. He held onto him since Justin's legs didn't really want to work. He took them back the bathroom showering again to clean Justin up so they could go to bed. It was early, but he didn't care they were both tired; Justin the most. He didn't take long just enough time to wash the cum away. He wasn't trying to scrub away the fiddler's touch on his man. He wasn't rough this time since his anger had burned away turning into more. 

Once he was finished he dried Justin off before they went back to the bed collapsing on it. He slipped another condom on before sliding back into Justin's tight channel. He wrapped his arms around Justin holding him close as he could without being one person. He let his hand move over Justin's torso making circles with his thumb. He let his head rest against Justin's kissing his temple. He knew this was how Justin loved to sleep with him inside of him.

"If you were ever to walk away it would destroy me. I feel like I can't even breathe sometimes when you're not near me. I've never felt this way about anyone. I can't promise you it'll be easy or that I won't fuck something up. I will promise you that I'll try my hardest to keep loving you the way you deserve. You deserve the world Justin, not just Pittsburg. I just hope if you feel the way you did again, you talk to me. You're the one that saved me from the loneliness that I didn't even realize was surrounded by." Brian said letting what he felt out. "No matter what anyone says or tells you they don't speak for me. I love you, I care about you and I never want you to disappear." He finished realizing now what had gotten him to wake up seeing an image of Justin leaving him forever. "No one knows me, but you even if you lost sight of it for a while." 

Justin held onto Brian's arm turning his head looking back at Brian seeing the tears on the man he loved face. The words alone had caused his own tears knowing how badly he'd hurt Brian. "I have no plans of leaving you again. Unless you're with me I don't even want to fuck another guy. All I want is you, Brian. No one knows me like you do and no one can tear us apart like we can. I'm sorry that I hurt both of us, I couldn't see it anymore. All I could hear was what they said. I was already devistated thinking you didn't want me anymore. I broke, but I felt nothing for him. It was meaningless sex that couldn't even touch the places that you have." Justin replied before kissing Brian. 

When they pulled apart Brian held Justin tighter in his arms taking hold of his hands in his own. He wrapped his legs in Justin's holding him there in embrace kissing Justin's cheek. He needed the closeness to know that he hadn't lost Justin. He was going to spend every moment they had together reminding Justin how much he loved him. He closed his eyes feeling happy and a weight lifting off of him. They had to talk more later, but for now it was good enough just knowing they were once again together.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos they are enjoyed.


End file.
